


Pandora

by viceindustrious



Category: Kick-Ass (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceindustrious/pseuds/viceindustrious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's been hiding it so long, screwed up tight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pandora

He's been hiding it so long, screwed up tight and now it's burst out he realizes how stupid he's been, how fucking careless, there's no way it's going back inside, he should never have-

Fuck.

His dad was trying to teach him that karate shit and he _knew_ it was a bad idea but he needed it, just a little taste to stop the ache.

His dad's staring at him, not moving, pinning him to the mat. He wants to die. His erection refuses to. His moan still hangs in the air.

"I'm sorry." He screws his eyes shut, blushing.


End file.
